Only You, Always You
by NotGivingUp
Summary: I had a dream, well more like a nightmare, where you went off to New York without saying goodbye to me before you left, and then while you were at New York you forgot all about me and...I don't want to lose you Kurt. I can't lose you Kurt. Klaine oneshot


**I'm baaaack! Since I got such amazing hits with my "Got Your Gum" story, and the preview of next week's Glee episode gave me this little idea.**

* * *

Kurt woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He was instantly wide awake, immediantly thinking something horrible had happened. Sitting up quickly, Kurt reached over and turned on a lamp by his bed. He was expecting his dad, possibly Finn, or even Carole.

His last expectation was Blaine.

Kurt blinked a few times, looking at Blaine, who was kneeling beside his bed. "Wh-what are you doing here, Blaine?" He asked, voice laced with concern, sleep, and slight annoyance. He was supposed to be asleep right now. Sending a quick glance to his alarm clock, it read clearly that it was 2:17 in the morning, so he had every right to be slightly annoyed.

But when he looked back at Blaine and saw how his eyes were glistening wtih tears, he felt his annoyance dripping away. And when Blaine suddenly jumped up, sat down next to him on the bed, and pulled him into a tight hug before Kurt could even blink, Kurt felt all annoyance disappear and be replaced by the concern.

"Blaine? Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, returning Blaine's hug. Blaine didn't answer, but just squeezed Kurt tighter. Kurt moved one hand from around Blaine's waist to run it through his curly, ungelled hair. He honestly did love it when Blaine's hair didn't have insane amount of gel in it. "Blaine, honey, you gotta tell me what has you so upset."

Blaine sighed and nodded slightly before pulling away. He sat there for a second, wiping his eyes, before taking a deep breath and saying, "I-I had a dream, well more like a nightmare, where you went off to New York without saying goodbye to me before you left, and then while you were at New York you forgot all about me and found some college guy and-" Blaine took a deep, shuddery breath, obviously holding back more tears. "I don't want to lose you Kurt. I _can't _lose you Kurt."

Kurt swallowed thickly before taking Blaine's hand in his own. Blaine watched Kurt cloesly as Kurt stared at their interlaced hands, thinking about what he should say. Kurt took a deep breath and squeezed Blaine's hand before starting. "Listen cloesly to me Blaine." He said, moving his eyes from there hands to meet Blaine's eyes. "No matter how hard you try, you could never get rid of me. Yes, while in New York there will be space between us, but I promise you, you could be a million miles away from me, and you could be there for a million years, and I would never stop thinking about you. No matter who I meet in New York, it'll only be you. Only you, and always only you."

Kurt sighed. His speech could've been a lot better, and probably a lot less corny, but truthfully, he was still half-asleep. He blinked, realizing he had kinda spaced while he talked, and when his eyes went back into focus, he was met with the sight of Blaine, tears streaming down his face again, and a sad smile on his face. Kurt smiled back at him before leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you Blaine."

Blaine leaned in a kissed Kurt, but he didn't pull away as fast. This kiss was longer, filled with such love and passion that it made Kurt's head spin. It always did. When they pulled away again, Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's, their noses brushing. "I love you too Kurt, so, so much."

Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine waist and laid back down, pulling Blaine with him. Blaine laid down on his back while Kurt moved to rest his head against Blaine chest. Blaine grabbed one of Kurt's hand while Kurt's other hand was playing with the curls in Blaine's hair.

They sat in the comfortable silence for a long period of time, Kurt would guess about 20 minutes, because that is what it felt like. Taking a deep breath, Kurt spoke again. "You know, one part of your dream was true." He said, turning his head to look up at Blaine.

Kurt could feel every muscle in Blaine's body tense up. "And what part would that be?" Blaine asked, trying to stay calm, but Kurt could hear the worry in his voice.

Kurt sat up and leaned in close to Blaine. "The part where you said I didn't say goodbye to you. You know why that part is true?" Blaine shook his head, fear shinning in his eyes. Kurt smiled sweetly and kissed him again. "It's true because I will never, _ever_, so goodbye to you Blaine. Goodybe means leaving, and no matter what I will never leave you. Ever."

Once again tears filled Blaine's eyes, but they didn't fall. Instead, they attached onto his eyelashes, making his eyes sparkle even more. Kurt smiles grew and he kissed Blaine's nose, before laying back down on his chest.

Blaine felt so...so something. Happy, relaxed, _loved. _"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine. Only you. Always you."

* * *

**I'm so sorry if this is a little OOC. I tried my best to make reasons for it, but still.**

**Hope you guys liked! Reviews are very much so appreciated.**

**-Saun Lucas**


End file.
